A number of rotary water-driven brushes have been developed as cleaning implements for dish washing, car washing and other analogous cleaning activities requiring scrubbing and rinsing operations. Most commonly the same fluid (i.e. water) utilized to drive the rotary brush or other tool is also dispensed onto the scrubbed surface. A dilemma arises however since a full flow of water is required to produce maximum torque of the rotary brush but such full flow is excessive for the dispensation of water onto the scrubbed surface, and the best solution has been a somewhat unsatisfactory compromise.
This problem plus the general complexity, relatively high cost and operational inefficiency of the existing units has limited their use.